Fate
by Tadpole24
Summary: The steps of the Lincoln Memorial are rarely a quiet place, but in that moment, they are the only two people in the world and everything fades to black around them. BB Season 6 Premiere. Mild Spoilers.


**This is just something that I wish would happen in the premiere. There are minor spoilers, but nothing you wouldn't know if you had watched the Comic Con panel. I'm leaving out a rather huge inconvenience (aka Hannah) and substituting in my own values. Lol**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: My Behavioural Neuroscience lecturer is Canadian...maybe he knows Hart Hanson...That's as close as I get to owning Bones; the six degrees of separation that might get me to **_**meeting**_** the creator. In other words, I don't own Bones, I just play with their characters. **

..:::..

Fate

..:::..

The sunlight hits her face from the setting orb of light in the sky and she relishes in the feel of it. She's been back for less than half a day and she already misses the heat of the Indonesian islands she has been working on for the past 7 months. Her body has grown accustomed to the thought that she would be in that heat for another 5 months and the sudden jolt back into the cooler climate of Washington DC has thrown her system for a loop.

Caroline had called her only two days before and requested that she make her way home to help Cam stabilise her career. The respect that Brennan held for Cam had steadily increased over the years of working with her, so much so that she was in fact willing to drop everything she was doing in the Maluku Islands to rush home and help her friend. They had met earlier that day to discuss the case, but until Booth could return home, they could move no further. With the case under such media scrutiny, it was better that protocol was not breached by the FBI representative not being present through the duration of the case.

She sits down on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial, looking out over the city she calls home, watching the sky darken over as the sun disappears beyond the horizon and she realises that while she misses the heat of Indonesia already, she has held a longing for DC in her heart the entire time she has been away.

More than that, she has held a longing for her partner the entire time she has been away.

There had been a moment before they had parted where they had stood on the steps of the Hoover and been on the edge of something more. They had found their way to the precipice and it was a pure leap of faith on one side or a safe ledge on the other side.

He had fallen, and she had stepped back.

Temperance Brennan does not regret things in her lifetime, she see's life as a learning experience and if you make a mistake, you don't dwell on it; you just keep going in a positive direction. But stepping back from that sheer drop into the unknown, that had been a regret; a black mark in her mind, constantly reminding her that Seeley Booth was the man who could change her.

Who has changed her.

She closes her eyes and lets the cool breeze wash over her, bringing the scent of home with it, bringing a sense of familiarity and warmth that can't be supplied by the heat of sunshine.

And when she opens then, he is there, climbing up the steps of the Lincoln Memorial. She watches him pass through the crowds of people, some obviously tourists, some obviously locals, and smiles. She feels her heart speed up and knows that it's in direct relation to seeing the man she loves walking towards her. No amount of science will ever explain that and that's how she knows that he has changed her.

Something makes him look her way, she'll never know what it is that caught his attention and he will never tell her, but their eyes meet through a group of young tourists taking photos and he begins to move toward her.

The steps of the Lincoln Memorial are rarely a quiet place, but in that moment, they are the only two people in the world and everything fades to black around them. He picks her up in a tight hug, wrapping his arms around her so tightly she's unable to draw a breath, but she holds him just the same and they stay that way until oxygen becomes a necessity.

They sit down as she takes in a deep breath, just relishing in the scent of him, knowing that the man who has visited her in her dreams for the past seven months is a real tangible being in front of her now. They're silent for a while, comfortable in each other's company, just like always.

"Cam said you had gone home."

She turns to look at him, "I was heading there, but something about being here called out to me."

He smiles, knowing the feeling, "It hasn't been a year, but you felt like you should be around this area anyway?"

She looks back over the mall, avoiding eye contact, "They moved the coffee cart closer to this end of the mall."

He leans forward, trying to catch her gaze again, "So we both made it to the same spot at the same time without any prior agreement."

She deliberately looks ahead, "It would seem that way."

He shakes his head, "And you don't believe in fate?"

She leans back and looks at him, a smile on her face that tells him everything he needs to know. She has changed and the implications of that change are something that she is ready to handle; something she is ready to face.

He places his arm across her shoulders and she leans in close to him.

"Something to eat?" he asks.

"Diner," she answers.

..:::..

**I know it's petty, but I love reviews. So please drop me a line, let me know how this fic went for you :)**

**Em**

**xx**


End file.
